


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by eammovies



Series: Jake Peralta and his many plights [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Broken Promises, Crying, Drunk Jake Peralta, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Feelings Realization, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Men Crying, broken relationship, not jake peralta/sophia perez friendly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eammovies/pseuds/eammovies
Summary: "I loved you, I really did."OR Jake and Sophia's relationship falls apart at the seems, but Amy Santiago is right there to put Jake together again.
Relationships: Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Past Jake Peralta/Sophia Perez
Series: Jake Peralta and his many plights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Eden Sank To Grief

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the story title from "Nothing Gold Can Stay" by Robert Frost  
> Enjoy the story and leave a comment or a kudos if you'd like- it would be greatly appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves her and she loves him, right? 
> 
> Well, then why the hell hasn’t she called?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the chapter title from the song Cherry Wine by Hozier in case you were wondering. Also I might change this to only two chapters but as of right now its three chapters. And as for an updating schedule I'll try to be posting at least a chapter a month but i might post before a month is over. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Jake sat staring blankly at the wall. The restaurant is loud but Jake feels like he’s drowning in silence. 

He loves her and she loves him, right? 

Well, then why the hell hasn’t she called?

He would have been fine if she was late if she just called him. Hell, even a simple text would do. 

Jake faintly hears the waiter asking for his order. He rattles off their usual dinner. The waiter nods and fades away into the crowd.

Jake laughs a bit to himself. Why did he think she would change? They’ve been doing this shit for almost three months. 

Jake shovels all his food down once the waiter brings it. He asks for a to-go box and puts Sophia’s food in it. 

Jake pays and walks out of the restaurant and to their shared apartment. (They only moved in together in a desperate attempt to save their dying relationship.) He stopped outside the door when he heard Sophia and another man. 

Jake didn’t even react. They had been doing this shit for three months as he said. Of course, it hurt but he never thought too much of it. He actually hadn’t thought too much of anything at all lately. 

Jake walked to the closet and cheapest hotel he could find. 

Jake hadn’t told anyone at the precinct about his relationship problems. That was his business. So as far as anyone else is concerned, he and Sophia are still having killer sex and eating wings in bed together. Not avoiding the sight of the other one and sleeping with strangers after a particularly bad fight (this time it was because of Sophia ‘forgetting’ about the dinner with Jake’s mom). 

Jake checked into the hotel then went to a local bar and met some woman, flirted for a bit, then she asked if he wanted to go back to her place. He said sure.

He left her apartment after she fell asleep. He stumbled back to the hotel and falls onto the bed. 

Jake doesn’t know when he started crying, but the tears are falling fast. 

Jake falls asleep with tears on his face. 

  
  


**_\------------------------------Time Skip------------------------------_ **

Jake wakes up and checks out of the hotel. 

He walks to his apartment, unlocks the door and grabs a beer from the fridge. Sophia is at work and he knows he should be too, but he can’t find the energy to care.

He hears the phone rings, yet makes no move to answer it. 

Once he finishes his beer, he gets up to get another. He passes by the phone and stops briefly before deciding not to call Holt because he really doesn’t have the energy right now. He goes and grabs another beer then goes to sit on the couch.

He stares at the wall for about an hour when he hears a knock at his door. He knows he should answer it, so he forces himself off the couch to get the door. 

He opens the door to a worried-looking Amy Santiago. 

“Hey, Ames, been a while. Am I right?” He said even though he’d seen her yesterday. The joke only made Amy flash him a smile full of sympathy. 

“Hi, Jake. Can I come in?” He felt as though he was a victim of one of their cases. He hated it. Jake felt a wave of anger and embarrassment wash over him. He plastered on a fake smile and said: “of course.”

Amy walked in the concern stuck to her face like it was plastered on there. She sat on the couch and looked at the two beer bottles on the coffee table. He muttered an apology and threw them away. Jake felt like her eyes were burning holes through his skin. 

He walked over to the couch and sat next to Amy and said: “So?” 

Amy’s cheeks flushed a tiny bit and adjusted herself so she was sitting up straight and looking directly at him and asked him, “Jake are you ok?”

Jake felt his breathe hitch in his throat. He forced a smile and said “Uh duh.” Amy looked more concerned at that. She sighed and questioned, “Ok then why did you not come into work today?” Jake froze momentarily.

“Family stuff, really it’s no big deal.” Jake wondered if Sophia counted as family. 

Amy stared at him and Jake stared back. Finally, Amy gave him a doubtful look and nodded her head then looked away. 

Jake didn’t know how much longer he could take it. He cleared his throat and excused himself to the bathroom. 

He closed the door just as the first tear fell. He cried silently for about three minutes (but to Amy it felt like three hours) and then forced himself to get it together. He turned on the water and splashed his face. He waited until his face wasn’t red and walked out. 

“Sorry, I had Taco Bell last night,” he said with a light chuckle. She gave him a light smile. He walked over to the couch and sat down. 

He looked at his hands and suddenly he couldn’t stop the tears from falling this time. Amy lifted his chin and he met her eyes. He let out a sob. Amy pulled him into a hug. She felt his tears soak her shirt but that didn’t matter to her. She held him close and he sobbed into her shoulder. 

Once he calmed down he pulled away from her just enough to see her face.

“I’m having problems with Sophia.” Amy’s heart drops to her feet ( _Right, Sophia, she exists._ ) Jake looks at her. Hurt laces his eyes. 

Jake sobs again and Amy just pulls him in closer. 

Jake pulls back again and says “Amy. I- I don’t love her.” They sit there staring at each other for a minute before Jake stammers on. “I don’t know what happened. I used to. But then the fights they started happening consistently and then we stopped talking as much. Then after each fight, we would go off and we-” Jake stopped looked at his hands in shame then shakily said “we had sex with other people. I cheated on her. God Amy why am I such a screw-up?” Jake sobbed and Amy pulled him into her arms yet again. 

“Jake. Jake. I promise you if there’s one thing you’re not it’s a screw-up. She cheated on you too.” Jake looked up at her crying and said through sobs “That doesn’t matter. I promised I wouldn’t be him. I promised and I fucking broke it.” Jake fell back into her embrace after saying this.

Amy knew who he meant even without him saying it. Amy squeezes him a bit and says to him, “Jake, it’s ok. Jake, I want you to look at me.” Jake lifts his head and their eyes meet. His eyes are red and sadness fills them. 

“You are not your father. Jake, I promise you are not your father and you never will be. You’re- You’re _Jake_. The kindest, the most caring, the most loving, the coolest, person I’ve ever met. And by far the best detective/genius I’ve ever met.” Jake laughed a little at that. “Jake, you are the best person I know.” Amy stopped and let the ending of her sentence hang over their heads. If only he knew just how much she loved him. 

Amy and Jake looked at each other and suddenly his lips were on hers. It seemed like electricity flew over their heads.

Then, the door opened. 

“JAKE?” Sophia yelled. Jake’s head jerked towards her. 

Jake stood up.

“So-Sophia? L-look this isn’t what it looks like.” Amy stands up as Jake stutters through his statement.

Sophia leans to the side to make eye contact with Amy. Amy nods her head, grabs her coat and leaves. Sophia slams the door shut.

“Sophia I’m-” she cuts him off. “Jake, I hate to say this but, it’s not working out. We’re not working out.” 

Sophia walks towards him and puts her hand on his shoulder and says, “you’re a great guy Jake. I’m not mad you cheated on me. I mean that would just be hypocritical.” he smiled at him and kissed him one last time.

He grabs the arm she put on his chin and says “I loved you, I really did.” She smiled and whispered, “Me too, Jake, me too.” 

Then Sophia left the apartment. 

Then it was over.

Jake decided to call Gina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so for the part where Jake sings I found a video where the guy sings like how I imagine Jake singing in this so this is it if you want to check it out: https://youtu.be/ngP-jDu06TQ I don't like the ending of this very much and i was going to end it sooner but then i realized i was only doing three chapters and if i want to fit everything into the story. Anyways thanks for reading comments, kudos, and bookmarks are highly appreciated!


	2. Dawn Goes to Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Gina talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so i changed some of chapter one because i high key hated how i ended it. Also if this feels rushed it's because it is. I have had zero motivation to finish this so i just made this to get this finished.

The phone rang three times before Gina picked up.

_Ring_

Jake felt like throwing up. 

_Ring_

Oh god is he becoming his father?

_Ring_

"Hey Girl!!!" Gina's voice was filled with way too much enthusiasm in Jake's opinion. "Hi Gina," Jake said solemnly. "Oh boo, what's wrong?" Jake felt a tear roll down his face.

"I think I'm becoming like Dad." Jake let out a sob. "What? Is this because you were 'cheating' on Sophia? Honey, that relationship was over anyways. Also she was definitely sleeping with other people too," Gina said in a single breath. Jake sighed.

"I know but like I still cheated." Jake stared at the floor. "Ugh, girl. No offense, but you're being stupid." Jake scoffed.

"Jake, you're fine. There's no way in hell I would ever let you become your dad. And there's no way in hell you ever _would_ become like your dad." Gina sounded like she was saying the most obvious thing ever. 

"Ok, can we talk about me now," Gina said excitedly. She then launched into a rant about a girl in her yoga class named Tiffany. Jake tuned her out.

Jake started to feel better. He also started to realize he wasn't happy with Sophia and that maybe them breaking up was for the better.

Jake also realized he was definitely 100% head over heals in love with Amy Santiago.

And in that moment, with Gina still ranting about Tiffany and, Jake knew everything was going to be alright. 


End file.
